


Look How the Stars Shine for You

by jackfalaheescrookedgrin (ssjonnor)



Series: Coliver Summer Camp AUs [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, M/M, insecure connor (kinda), teenage coliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssjonnor/pseuds/jackfalaheescrookedgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an off night, counselors-in-training Connor and Oliver climb up onto the dining hall roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look How the Stars Shine for You

It's another off night. Every other night after lights out, the counselors in training have time to themselves in the CIT lounge, located above the dining hall. Tonight's off night in particular is a well-deserved one.The counselors in training ran a cookie-baking elective for evening program, meaning they had to wrangle, entertain, and supervise eight kids of varying ages, who were all pushing and bossing each other around, arguing over who got to complete what step of the recipe. You would think that making cookies from a Betty Crocker box would be simple, but with energetic campers, nothing is ever easy. 

So, by 11:45 at night, all of the CITs are exhausted, to say the least. They are sprawled out on the couches in the CIT lounge, shoes off, pajamas on, and eyelids fluttering. As the sky grows darker, it feels like time is moving by so exceedingly fast, yet is completely stagnant at the same time. Laurel is sipping on coffee. Wes is listening to music on his phone. Asher is munching on a sandwich. Michaela and Rebecca are fighting over the hammock. Aiden has fallen asleep with his book in his hand. And Connor and Oliver are sharing the couch, Connor's legs stretched out over Oliver's lap. 

Connor is looking out the window, feeling sick of being cooped up in this stuffy, tiny room. He stares out the window, wishing he was doing something better with his time.

"Hey," He says, breaking the thick silence, "Has anyone ever gone on the roof?"

Michaela whips her head around to face Connor. "What?"

"The roof." Connor answers, seriously, but with a mischievous grin, "I want to climb on it."  
Grunting, Connor peels himself off of Oliver and goes to push open the window. He climbs out through the window, one leg at a time, and onto the roof. 

"Connor, please don't!" Laurel calls as she gets up and peers out the window, "You're going to get yourself killed."

Connor just climbs further up.

"Yeah, or the directors might see, and you'll get in trouble!" Michaela whisper-hisses.  
By now, everyone is staring out the window at Connor.

"You guys are so boring!" Connor whines, "Is anyone gonna join me?"

There's a pause.  
Asher's eyes widen as if to say, "No way in hell, dude!"

"Guys, this is so cool!" Connor calls from halfway up the roof, "I can see all the way across the soccer field!"

No response.

"Fine, be boring," Connor grumbles to himself, not looking back as he continues to climb farther up the roof.

Back in the lounge, Oliver-- Oliver-- steps out of the window.

"You know what? I'm going to join him," He says, stoically.

"Oh my god, you too?" Laurel exclaims, rolling her eyes. 

But by the time Laurel starts speaking, Oliver can't hear her-- he's already on all fours, climbing up to Connor.  
"Connor, I'm coming!" He calls.

"Yes! Ollie!" Connor cheers. Oliver swears Connor's smile is brighter than the stars illuminating the indigo sky.  
The gravelly roof is chilly under Oliver's hands, and the wind isn't exactly helping either. He wishes he was wearing a sweatshirt.

"Wow, it's cold out here," He observes, once he reaches Connor.  
Connor is lying down, staring up at the stars, his hands resting under his head like a pillow.

"I kinda like it," he replies, "It's refreshing. But if you're really cold, come here." He untucks his hand from under his head, grabbing Oliver.

"Shit, Connor, don't pull on me like that, I almost fell!"

"Sorry, Ollie." Connor pats the area next to him, signaling Oliver to lie down, which Oliver does.  
Connor wraps an arm around Oliver and rests his head on his shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He brings his other arm across Oliver and starts rubbing his hand up and down Oliver's upper arm to warm him up.

"Better?" He asks.

"Hmm. I'm still kinda cold," Oliver responds frankly, "But yeah, this is much better... Hey, isn't that big dipper?"

"Where?"

"Look to your left... wow, the stars are so bright tonight. They're really beautiful," Oliver muses.

"Not as beautiful as you," Connor teases, leaving a trail of kisses down Oliver's cheek, jaw, and neck. 

Oliver rolls his eyes, "What a line," he playfully groans, pretending to be annoyed at his boyfriend's cheesiness. But Oliver is secretly glad that Connor is too busy kissing him that he can't see how Oliver's blushing like an idiot.

They lie like that for a while, snuggling and basking in each other's warmth.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Connor admits, whispering softly into the dark, "No rowdy children to corral, no... feelings of inadequacy."

"Yeah, me too... wait, what? Feelings of inadequacy?" Oliver shifts to face Connor, his brows furrowed in concern.

"Yeah, like... I can't do this," Connor confesses.  
"You mean, being a CIT? But you're so good with the kids!" Oliver protests.

"Yeah, I'm good at engaging with them, but I can't be an authority figure. I feel like my co-counselors hate me because I don't pull my weight."

Oliver is in disbelief at Connor's admission. Connor Walsh, so confident, so self-assured...feels like he's not good enough?

"Connor, can I tell you a secret? None of us know what we're doing. I have no idea how to assist in classes and sometimes, I feel like none of my campers even listen to me. I'm sure you're doing better than you think."

"Thanks, Ollie," Connor murmurs.

"You know, you can... talk to me about stuff, right?"

"Don't be weird, Ollie," Connor grumbles. But then he says more softly, "... but yeah, I know. Thank you."  
Oliver responds by planting a soft kiss on Connor's lips.

"Hey, I'm kinda tired, and I'm afraid I'm gonna fall asleep up here. We should probably go inside."  
Connor grumbles as he stands up, but he knows Oliver's right. Connor instinctively grabs Oliver's hand to steady himself, and they inch their way down the slope of the roof. 

"When we go back inside, wanna make out and make everyone really uncomfortable?" Connor asks, with a raised eyebrow and a devilish grin.

"Oh my god," Oliver groans, but he doesn't say no.  
One by one, they help each other climb back through the window and into the lounge.


End file.
